


Dib Becomes A Alien Fucker

by PoeticChaos



Series: The Membrane Sibs Are Alien Fuckers [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dibs a alien fucker too, He couldn't be a prouder dad, M/M, Membrane raised two gay alien fuckers, Yeet lets get this bread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticChaos/pseuds/PoeticChaos
Summary: Dib and Zim are finally dating yeet





	Dib Becomes A Alien Fucker

**Author's Note:**

> Dib caused this just saying

It had been a few months later, and now Zim and Dib were in a happy relationship. 

Dib and Zim were at the membrane household, spending their night away in Dib's room. Dib typed away on his computer while Zim laid sprawled out on his bed, bored. 

"Dib-stink. I am bored." The alien could be heard complaining. Dib looked up, inhaling and exhaling a annoyed breath before continuing to type away on his computer. 

"I know, Zim. You've said it at least a hundred times by now." 

"Because it is true! Zim is bored! Entertain me, Dib-filth!" 

Dib stopped again, growing more annoyed. He took a moment before turning around in his seat. "Zim. I am busy. I will be done in five minutes. I have to finish my project." 

Zim sat up, crossing his arms, giving Dib a glare. 

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Dib caved. He growled in annoyance, before standing up. "Okay. You win. Just let me go get a drink or something and when I come back, you'll have my completely undivided attention. Okay?" 

Zim grinned at that, his antennas wiggling a bit in happiness. "Okay!" 

"I'll be back in a minute." He smiled a bit before leaving his room. He knew Zim just wanted his attention, so he couldn't be too mad at him- but, he really needed to get this project done.

He made his way to the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes. He forgets to blink when he's glued to the computer, and his eyes can get watery and burn because of it. He blinked a few times before fixing his glasses and walking to the fridge. Gaz sat at the table, her feet propped up as she played her video game. 

"Finally out of your room?" Gaz asked, not looking away from her game. 

"Yeah. I'm grabbing a drink. Zim's kind of aggravating me and I needed a moment to myself." He answered as he grabbed a off brand soda from the fridge. He shut the door and decided to lean against the counter instead of sit down at the table. 

"What's Zim doing here?" Gaz didn't care. Zim didn't bother her. He was less annoying than Dib. 

"We were going to go on a date but it's raining outside." It was weird how rain burned Zim. Dib never understood it... maybe he should bug Zim about it. Maybe it was a weird alien genetic? 

"A date?"

"Yeah, we started dating." 

Gaz paused her game, looking up at her brother with a serious expression. It kind of made Dib uneasy. He grew more uneasy as she got up and set her game down on the table before she made her way over to him.

"You good, Gaz?" He nervously chuckled. 

Gaz placed her hands on his shoulders, still staring at him. Was something wrong?

"Thank you for your contribution, Tak and I were worried we'd have to populate the resistance on our own." She spoke seriously before breaking out into a mischievous grin. Did she really just- wow. 

Dib felt his face go blood red at that, remembering his silly little thing he had told her all those months ago. "Fuck off!" He shoved her lightly, embarrassed. 

Gaz laughed at her brother. His face looked like a tomato from how red he was. "Welcome to the rebellion, Dib." She spoke sarcastically before grabbing her game and leaving the room, still cackling. 

Dib grumbled under his breath. He splashed some water on his face from the sink before grabbing his drink and going back up to his room.


End file.
